Snow Wars
by IceBluTigerEyes
Summary: Ok wat happens when u get me n my friend + all da G-Boyz n the snow? hehe read n find out, PLZ R&R!! I fixed it!! YEA!!!! well i tried!! tell me if its oks now!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Ok I do not own Gundam wing!!! How many timez do we gotta say that? Dosnt that get annoying ;) ok sry bad mood  
  
Alright , I tried writing this b4 n I just went 2 open up the file n it had erased it so Im trying agn..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SNOW WARS : Part 1?  
  
  
  
  
  
every is sittin n livin room*  
  
AHP: has ne1 seen CelestialStar?  
  
Duo: no. oh great were n 4 it now!!!!  
  
Heero: im scared..  
  
Wufei: shes just a weak woman!!  
  
AHP: that's y she can kick ur ass!!  
  
Wufei: I wuz havin a bad day  
  
AHP: that's not a good excuse!  
  
Wufei: so? I thought it was  
  
AHP: sure , want me 2 prove that it wasn't just a "bad day"?  
  
Wufei: * gulp * no..  
  
AHP: good that's what I thought , now about..* gets cut off by CelestialStar running n2 the room*  
  
CelestialStar: ITS SNOWNG!!!!!!!  
  
AHP: IT IS?!?! YES!!!!!  
  
Duo: were dead.  
  
Quatre: this isnt good.  
  
Heero: * starts to leve room *  
  
Celestialstar: I dun think so * goes n drags Heero bck n room * ok every1 knows wat snow means!!  
  
AHP: SNOW WARS!!!!  
  
Duo: pain..  
  
Quatre: death by snow.  
  
  
  
Heero: AHP n Celestailstar w/ dangerouse weapons...  
  
Trowa:.....  
  
  
  
Wufei: weak women trying to fight.  
  
Celestialstar: we r not weak women!! *punches him *  
  
AHP: ooo that's gunna hurt . hehe nicely done tho ;)  
  
CelestialStar: thanx (  
  
AHP: ok let the games begin .. the boyz have the front yard n we get the bck ok?  
  
CelestialStar: sounds good 2 me  
  
boyz all run out front door 2 hide *  
  
  
  
grlz walk out bck door*  
  
  
  
AHP: ok u can b the sniper n I'll bomb em k?  
  
CelestialStar: kk *runs up the tree closest 2 front yrd w/out bing seen*  
  
AHP: looks good , ok lets c .. *finds huge snow drift * hehehe * makes all the "snow bombs" she can outta the snowdrift  
  
CelestialStar: here they come!!  
  
AHP: k!! * runs n jumps bhind tree while throwing "snow bombs n hitting Heero n Duo *  
  
CelestialStar: GOOD JOB!! Now my turn . * hits Heero n Duo w/ "snow bullets" *  
  
Duo: OWWW!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero; CRAZY WOMEN!!!  
  
*AHP runs n tackles Duo *  
  
*CelestialStar jumps from tree n tackles Heero *  
  
AHP: that wuz koolz. ok so we have 2 prisioners ,  
  
CelestialStar: yup , * talking 2 Duo n Heero * where r Trowa Quatre n Wufei?  
  
Duo: how r we supposed 2 know?  
  
Heero: not sayin nothin  
  
  
  
AHP: actually u did say somthin by stateing tat fact  
  
Heero: O.O w/e  
  
AHP: ok now we gots 2 take em n hide , so that there teammates cant get em..  
  
CelestialStar: ok , *ties em both up *  
  
AHP: u go bck 2 ur sniping n Ill take care of these 2 ok?  
  
CelestialStar: ok , *runs bck up tree *  
  
*AHP takes the "prisoners" 2 the "fort" *  
  
  
  
CelestialStar sees Wufei n hits him rite between the eyes w/ a "snow bullet" *  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!  
  
*AHP comes bck *  
  
  
  
AHP: HAHAHA!!! Café got nailed by a woman!!!  
  
  
  
Wufei: WHAT?!?!?!  
  
AHP: hehehe , nothin *Tackles Wufei *  
  
  
  
*CelestialStar jumps down from tree n helps *  
  
suddenly they get hit w/ snowballs n r being tackled *  
  
  
  
AHP: HEY!!! * fights Quatre off ( nicly of course ;)  
  
  
  
CelestialStar: NOT RITE!!! *fights off Trowa ( n nicly agn ;)  
  
  
  
CelestialStar: how can we make this interesting cuz we have all 5 now?  
  
AHP: *finishes tying up the boyz*  
  
AHP: whispers 2 CelestialStar * ok how bout we tie em up but loose enough so that if they try 4 a whil they can get free but like put em n different spots n hide em so that if 1 does get out then they will have a hard time finding eachother? N we can tell each one that we r gunna go n the house just long enough 4 the person that we r gunna say is set free , finds em?  
  
AHP: ok did I confuse u there?  
  
CelestialStar: only a lil.  
  
  
  
Trowa: rnt u 2 alwayz confused?  
  
  
  
AHP: that's not rite , newayz wat do u think?  
  
CelestialStar it's a good idea I'll tke Trowa n Heero n hide em .. * takes Trowa n Heero n hides em*  
  
*AHP takes Duo , Quatre n Café n hides em *  
  
  
  
a few min lata the grls r inside *  
  
AHP: this is interesting , were sittin n here all warm n watchin tv n the boyz think we r wtchin em!! Lol!!  
  
  
  
CelestialStar : yea really ;)  
  
  
  
an hour or 2 lata *  
  
  
  
AHP: oo look theres Heer n Quatre n café ;)  
  
  
  
CelestialStar: ur not plannin on goin bck out there r u?  
  
AHP: hehe , nope not 4 a whil newayz , let em sweat it  
  
  
  
Celestialstar : I dun think they r sweating ;)  
  
  
  
AHP ;hehehehe , we'll wait n c if they r smart enough 2 come inside or if we havta pull out the better "weapons" * evil grin *  
  
  
  
CelestialStar: sounds good 2 me .. *evil grins 2*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok so its horrible but its been killin me that I havnt gotten another fic up , so I did even if it is crappy , plz review n let me know if I should continue this!! I will make it better n the future I promise!!! Ok that's it 4 now !! bye pplz!! 


	2. Snow Wars Part 2

Disclaimer: how many tyms do I gotta say it? Its getting annoying 2 actually think about the fact that I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING!!!!  
  
Hehehehe ok now that that's ova letz continue!! Ok Im adding a new person!! Lol , ok Im gunna try to make this one betta than the first!! Its once again like midnight but I don't have time any other way so , w/e  
scene starts grlz are watching the 3 guyz *  
Heather: its been like 45 min , think we should go back out?  
AHP: nah , lets see what they do  
just then Cortni walks in *  
AHP: NO!!  
Cortni; WAT?!?!  
Heather: she means if you are asking to have a party the answer is no!!  
Cortni: bummer I didn't even get to ask the question!!  
AHP: last time u had a party. * stops halfway through sentence to watch the guyz *  
Heather: WAT R THEY DOING?!?!?!?!  
Cortni: hehehehe this looks interesting!!  
grlz sit and watch guyz *  
in the time it had taken for all that to happen w/ the grlz all 5 boyz had gotten together n decided that it would b more interesting if they used there gundams.*  
Duo: think it will work??  
Quatre: if we cant win using our Gundams then I don't think we can win at all!!  
Wufei: that's your opinion , they r just weak women  
Duo: that can kick our asses any day!  
Wufei: * mumbles something bout injustice *  
Duo: HEY GUYZ LOOK WAT I GOT!! * swings around w/ a snowball the size of his gundam to show the others but accidently hits Wufei's Gundam with it *  
Wufei: MAXWELL!!!!!!!!  
Duo: oops... heh * starts running but trips n falls into Quatre who falls backwards and hits Heero who was behind him Heero falls and hits Trowa and knocks him into a huge tree where all the snow in that tree and the others around it fall onto all of the Gundams *  
Duo: I DIDN'T DO IT!!!!  
inside the grlz r watching *  
Heather: I'm guessing duos gunna b sore 4 a while...  
Cortni: we need to have a party to cheer him up!!!  
AHP: NO!! that would probally give him a worse headache , if that's possible after those guyz r done with him!  
Heather: true so very true but Cortni does have a point...  
AHP: we'll see , lets just watch the guyz 4 now...  
Grlz: K!! * all of them go bck to watching *  
guyz start chasing Duo n throwing snowballs the size of cars at him *  
Duo: AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Heero: IM GUNNA KILL U MAXWELL!!!!!!!  
Wufei: U CAUSE INJUSTICE!!!!!! NOW U WILL PAY!!!  
Quatre: I JUST GOT A NEW PAINTJOB!!!!!! IM GUNNA GET U!!!  
Trowa: ..... *looks really pissed *  
guyz continue chasing Duo untill they have got him on the ground completely covered n snow *  
Quatre: ok I'm going inside  
Heero: yup  
Trowa: same here  
Duo: owwwwwww..  
Wufei: justice has been served! I can go n now.  
guyz walk in to see the grlz sitting on the couch watching tv *  
Duo: u..guyz.were..  
Quatre: OMG!! They were in here the whole time!!!!!  
Heero: at least theres no more snow wars.  
AHP; as long as all 5 of you admit you lost and we won  
after major bribing and a few * cough lot * of threats *  
Quatre: * sigh * we lost and you won.  
Duo: we won and you lost...* gets evil glares from grlz * ok ok we lost  
Heero: * trying not to pull out his gun * we lost..  
Wufei: WEAK WOMEN CANT WIN!!!  
all 3 grlz attack him *  
  
Wufei: ACK!!!! Ok ok you won!!!!  
Trowa: *mumbles * you won.  
AHP: there that wasn't so hard now was it?  
Heather: not for us at least  
Cortni: can we party now??  
Every1: NO!!  
Cortni: ok ok just askin....  
Heather: * looks outside * GUESS WAT!!!! ITS SNOWIN AGN!!!  
AHP: YEA!!!  
  
Cortni: WE GET 2 PLAY !!!!!  
guyz look horrified n start runnin *  
AHP: whats wrong with them??  
Heather: no idea..  
Cortni: they r intimidated by our awsome ability to overpower them!!  
Heather: o.O big words!!  
AHP; where did she learn those???  
Cortni: hehehehehe I smart!!  
AHP: no comment...  
Heather: Im not sayin nothin  
Cortni: not like you guyz are much betta!!  
Heather n AHP: true.  
AHP: OMG!! Hey we gotta go get ready to fight agn!!  
Heather: YEA LETS GO!!!  
Cortni: FUN!!!!  
all the grlz run outside to get ready again *  
Ok guyz sry its not the greatest but Im still tryin Im board rite now n tired w/ lack of sugar those r very scary mixes 4 me lol oks PLZ R&R!!!!!! let me know if u guyz have ne ideas!!! Im getting major writers block!!!  
  
Ok I fixed it!!! or tried to... let me know how I did!!! 


End file.
